castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Orange Knight
Orange Knight is one of 31 playable characters and one of the four ultimate knights available at the beginning of the game. He uses fire-based magic powers, his starting weapon is the Battle Axe. Orange Knight's specialties are damage over time(DoT), knockback crowd control, and crowd clearing. Basic Info Description= Orange Knight's element is fire. Fire has one hit of damage over time, but unlike poison, pretty much more than half of the enemies are weak to it. Just to name a few, Barbarians, the Barbarian Boss, Trolls, Bears, Royal Guards, Stove Faces, Fish Men, Snakeys, Iceskimos, Ice King, and Cyclops II are weak to fire. In addition to that, fire deals full knockback to all heavyweight enemies! (Stove Face, Royal Guards and Coneheads). Fire Demons resist the knockback, the fire effect, and only take one damage from all fire attacks. Cultists resist all fire based attacks as well, but you can spam splash magic on them to farm XP, by taking advantage of the chain damage they take. Speaking of chain damage, characters with fire magic are excellent boss slayers because fire damages very rapidly like poison, but only two enemies resist it. The XXXY is also excellent because a lot of enemies are weak and the DoT creates extra damage. That's just stuff about fire in general. Orange Knight (as well as Pink Knight) have the longest splash magic range of any characters in the game. That already gives Orange Knight great crowd control, but unlike Blue Knight he has one of the least expensive splash attacks in the game. The damage over time also contributes to killing enemies faster, and by level 13 with max magic Orange Knight can one-hit kill a barbarian with splash magic, making him good at crowd clearing as well as crowd control. Magic Powers Splash Attack= Splash Attack "Flame Burst" Element: Fire Max Hits: 1 hit per upgrade level (max of 7) Damage/Hit: Base Magic Damage x 0.5 + Fire DoT Effect Creates a horizontal burst of flames. It is the longest splash attack in the game, covering the entire screen (if his magic level is high enough.) The range combined with the knockback make this spell viable for exceptional crowd control. It's also rapidly damaging to bosses, not every hitbox needs to touch a boss in order to hit the maximum amount of times. |-|Projectile(s)= Magic Projectile "Fireball" Element: Fire Damage: Base Magic Damage + Fire DoT Effect Shoots a horizontal or downward angled fireball. A ball of fire trailing smoke. The Fire DoT (although short compared to most characters) effect adds a nice bonus, with the downside being the Fire element meaning some enemies will resist it. It's also among the best projectile attacks for experts. His air projectile is the same as his ground projectile. |-|Elemental Infusion= Elemental Infusion "Flame Engulfment" Element: Fire Damage: Base Magic Damage + Base Melee Damage + Fire DoT Effect Use / to perform. Engulfs the enemy in flames with a smack of damage over time. Combined with the large amount of enemies with fire weaknesses, this is a relatively powerful attack. |-|Jump= Magic Jump "Pillar of Fire" Element: Fire Damage: Base Magic Damage + Fire DoT Effect Leaps up with yellow flame with black smoke billowing out below, lighting adjacent enemies on fire. Additional Information Trivia= *In the startup movie, he wields a Broad Spear . *Orange Knight is an A Rank character (A-). *Orange Knight is considered by many players to be one of the top three best characters in PvP. * You can buy a plush form of the Knights on store.thebehemoth.com * On the Xbox 360, players can dress up their Avatar as the Orange Knight by purchasing the tunic in the Avatar Store, and by unlocking the helmet by playing through the game. |-|See also= Characters Fire Demon Ninja |-|Unlock Path= Category:Gameplay Category:Knights Category:Fire Category:Ally Category:Playable Characters Category:C Rank